


Follow The Word

by Kazbaby



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alien Mythology/Religion, Gen, Mindfuck, Stargate SG-1 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-07
Updated: 2010-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazbaby/pseuds/Kazbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron Mitchell walked through the gate and fell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow The Word

**Author's Note:**

> Funny enough, you can blame this on Ivorygates and I talking about Farscape and Crichton's leather covered booty -- because it led to talk about bowing and well the inevitable words: 'Hey! I just got an idea'. Really, you'd think that Ivory would start fearing those words by now. Thanks, as always, should go to her for the tweaks in my grammar. Goes AU immediately after Dominion.
> 
> Consider this an open play ground if anyone feels like a romp.

Cameron Mitchell walked through the gate and fell. Not from bullets but with words. With his own ideas twisted upon themselves until they were meaningless and full of darkness.

He fell to his knees and looked out at his friends and they were strangers that would do him harm in the dark.

He saw a light, a flame, and craved it. He was afraid and the heat from the fire returned to him the comfort of his ideas and childhood and he embraced it; never wanting to let go.

He disappeared in the blink of an eye, from one shuttering heartbeat to the next. Those who were once his friends didn't miss him until it was too late.

Cameron Mitchell didn't die after his fall, he was _renewed_ ; and wanted the same for his friends, his family, his planet.

He made excuses, created distractions and left the familiar behind in order to seek the solution. He found it when blind eyes turned to him in adoration and submission. They bowed to the welcoming flame buried deep inside. Welcomed _him_ and humbled themselves in prayer at his feet, knowing he was the one who would lead them to salvation.

the end


End file.
